


I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now

by Hizzie_Hizzie



Series: Hizzie ship month 2019 [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Day 1, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, first prompt: first kiss, hizzieshipmonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hizzie_Hizzie/pseuds/Hizzie_Hizzie
Summary: Three times when Lizzie and Hope almost kissed and one time when they finally did.





	I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the first fic of the Hizzie Ship Month!! Big shout out to snow for having this great idea and to everyone who will participate!!

Lizzie and Hope’s friendship had become stronger after Hope came back from Malivore and found out that Lizzie was the only one who never forgot about her and kept trying to locate her. By the time the tribid was back in Mystic Falls, Lizzie had managed to help everyone remember Hope, proving her existence thanks to Penelope’s book that hid everyone’s secret thoughts inside. Well, everyone but Rafael. How could he forget the girl he needed to turn back into his human form.

But Lizzie did more than that. Unknowingly, she had been Hope’s anchor in Malivore. She had prevented the girl from going crazy alone there. Whenever Hope felt herself losing hope and slowing giving up on finding a solution to join her family and friends, she would reminisce about her times with Lizzie and most particularly her promise to the blonde to help her win Josie’s trust back.

So obviously the first thing that she wanted to do when she succeed to leave that living hell of darkness and loneliness was to see Lizzie, to hold her in her arms and keep her promise. She didn’t have to do the latter though, along their time apart Lizzie had grown as a person, she had become more mature and seemed more in control of her feelings. She had accepted her wrongs and managed to have a healthier relationship with her twin. Besides, Penelope coming back from Belgium kind of helped ease Josie’s anger.

Hope expected to find everything exactly the way that it used to be before Malivore as if time never passed but she was wrong. When she came back, her relation with Landon was different, he loved her and so did she but it was different. When he kissed her or held her hand she didn’t feel butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she used to. When she needed to talk to someone she would look for Lizzie when something exciting happened she would immediately text Lizzie when she would wake up in the middle of the night after a nightmare, she would knock on Lizzie’s dorm’s door. So, Landon and she amicably broke up, both agreeing that they were better off as friends. Hope had hugged him so tight after that because even if she didn’t romantically love him, she still cared about him and well she hated losing people.

Everyone around her acted as if she would break down anytime, sure she’d been through something quite traumatic but she didn’t need them to treat her that way. She hated it so much expect when Lizzie was the one to ask her «are you okay?» whenever Hope seemed off or when the blonde whispered in her ear sweet words to calm her down while enfolding her in her arms and providing the tribid safety when the world and people around her were just too much to handle. When Hope felt like this, Lizzie and she would usually stay in the twin’s room binge-watching a random show on Netflix and eating snacks. Which was exactly what they were doing right now, cuddling under Lizzie’s bed cover and watching the new season of Lucifer. 

Lizzie had already seen it before so she focused her attention on Hope rather than on the computer on Hope’s laps. She let her eyes travel around Hope’s face, admiring her features and finding her reactions to the scenes unfolding before her eyes quite amusing.

« I can feel you staring at me, Lizzie.»

Lizzie felt her cheeks heating up and was more than relieved to be in the dark right now as it prevented Hope from seeing her flushed cheeks. « I am not. »

Hope rolled her eyes. « Sure. »

Lizzie didn’t answer and switched her attention back on the screen. She smiled as she saw that her favorite scene was going to happen now. She nudged Hope’s shoulder. « This is my favorite scene of this episode. »

« Really why? »

« You’ll see. Look now it’s gonna start! »

Hope and Lizzie were watching an anxious-looking Maze singing her heart out to Eve. Lizzie could see the love and tenderness directed at Eve that Maze was expressing through the song and her eyes. Lizzie’s heart slightly broke at the end of the scene when Eve misunderstood Maze and thanked her for helping her find a way to win back Lucifer. She knew exactly what Maze was feeling. Being in love with someone who only saw you as a friend no matter how much you tried to make it obvious to them. Memories from her conversation with Hope months ago asking her to help her win back Landon flashed before her eyes. She sighed and willed away her tears as Hope paused the show and looked at her while Lizzie’s eyes didn’t leave the computer’s screen.

« So, did you like it? »

« Yes, it was beautiful but heartbreaking. I hope Eve soon realizes that Maze loves her. »

« Yeah. I guess it sucks to love someone who views you as just a friend. » 

One single tear ran down her face and before Lizzie could hide it, Hope wiped the tear away. She let her hand rest against Lizzie’s cheek. « Are you okay? »

Lizzie looked down avoiding eye contact. « Of course, it’s just an emotional scene. Sorry. »

Hope moved her hand under Lizzie’s chin raising her head so that she could look at her in the eyes. « Hey, don’t apologize. I get it. »

« You do? »

« I do. »

Somehow, Lizzie was now only a few inches away from Hope’s face and she could feel her hot breath on her lips. She stared at Hope and noticed that the latter was glancing at her eyes and before she could come to terms with what could happen if she barely moved her face closer to Hope, the moment was ruined by the noise of Josie opening the door. They pulled away and Josie turned on the light.

« Hey, guys! Dad is looking for you Hope, he needs your help with something about a new monster. »

« Hey. Well, I guess I should go. » Hope turned her attention to Lizzie. « We’ll finish the last episode tomorrow night, right? »

« Of course. See you tomorrow. »

Hope narrowed her eyes at the blonde. « Don’t watch it without me, Lizzie. »

Lizzie raised her hands in the air, flashing Hope an innocent smile. « I would never. »

Hope chuckled, hugged Lizzie and waved at Josie before leaving the twins’ dorm. God, Lizzie had missed her so much. It was this kind of sweet moments with Hope that made people thinking she was going crazy over a non-existent friend for months worth it. 

« Are you okay Lizzie? »

Noticing the concern on Josie’s voice, Lizzie put on a smile and nodded. « Just tired. That’s all. »

Josie sensing that Lizzie didn’t felt like talking ended the conversation.« Okay. Goodnight Lizzie. »

« Goodnight, Josie .»

********

Lizzie was lying down on her bed while listening to expectation by Lauren Jauregui when she got a text.

Hope, 6:53 pm 

Meet me at our spot in five. 

Lizzie huffed and rolled her eyes at the girl’s order but she still stood up, ready to join Hope.

Hope, 6:54 pm

Please :)

Lizzie smiled at Hope’s use of the smiley face, grabbed her keys and left her room. 

Lizzie, 6:55

On my way.

Hope, 6:55

Bring a jacket, it’s cold.

Lizzie, 6:56

Nah, I’ll be fine.

Hope, 6:56

I won’t give you my jacket, Liz. It’s freaking cold.

Lizzie, 6:57

Aren’t you supposed to be the most powerful being? How can you even get cold?

Hope, 6:58

Idk, Lizzie. Ask mother nature. I wasn’t supposed to be a loophole to kill Landon’s dad but here we are.

Lizzie, 6:59

Whatever, I see u.

Hope looked up from her phone and smiled at Lizzie walking closer. « Hey. »

A grinning Lizzie sat next to Hope. « Hey. Nice jacket, Mikaleson. »

Hope rolled her eyes. « Thanks, it looks good on me. »

Lizzie laughed and shook her head at Hope. « It would look better on me. »

Hope raised her brow. « Doesn’t everything look better on you? »

Lizzie cheeks burned up at the unexpected compliment but still pretended to be unfazed by it. « You’re damn right it does. I always knew you were a smart girl, Hope. »

They both sightly chuckled and then sat in silence staring at the starry sky and enjoying the smell of the woods. Hope rested her head on Lizzie’s shoulder and the blonde put her head above Hope’s head. Lizzie’s heartbeat dangerously sped up and she prayed that Hope couldn’t hear it with her super hearing. She was used to the weight of Hope’s head over her shoulder but ever since she came back from Malivore a single touch from Hope set her on fire. And she tried, she did try to control her heartbeat and to breath steadily but Hope still caught on her fast pulse.

« Are you okay? »

« Of course. I am just anxious about the future. » Okay, so maybe that wasn’t why her heartbeat was so fast but she had indeed been overthinking what was going to happen in a few months when Hope will graduate high school.

Hope shrugged her shoulders. « I haven’t taken the time to think about it. »

« You should. You’re graduating high school in a few months. People have already started to apply to colleges. »

« I don’t even know if I can.»

Lizzie frowned confused. « What do you mean? »

« There’s alway some life or death situation here. What if people need me? What if you need me? »

« It’s Mystic Falls, this place is fucked up. Of course, new monsters and people will threaten our peace. And of course, you’ve saved us many times. But it’s time you think about putting yourself first. And as much as I would love you to stay here with me, I know you miss your family and New Orleans.»

«I’ve heard that there are amazing art schools in New Orleans. »

Lizzie smiled because of course, Hope would go to art school. « They will be lucky to have you. I mean I’ve seen your paintings.»

«They aren’t that great. »

Lizzie puffed. « Don't be humble. I am sure one day people will travel the world to see your art.»

Hope graced Lizzie with a fond and tender smile. « I’ll miss you, you know.»

Lizzie’s heartbeat quickened again but she tried to act nonchalant. « Don’t go soft on me Hope. We’re witches, I will magically teleport myself to your place so much that you’ll be tired to see me.»

« I would never be tired of seeing you.» Hope cleared her throat and switched her position to be able to stare at Lizzie’s eyes. « Thank you.»

« What for?» asked Lizzie looking back at Hope.

« For being there for me whenever I need you. »

Lizzie put her hands on Hope’s shoulders and squeezed them, staring deeply into Hope’s eyes and not shying away from the amount of emotions she could see through her eyes because she wanted Hope to see how much she meant these words. « Always and forever, Hope.» 

Oh shit, thought Lizzie because now Hope’s arms were around her waist and her head was resting against her chest and Lizzie was now sure that Hope could feel her pulse going crazy. Hope is hugging her so hard as if she was afraid that she would vanish as soon as she let her go and maybe wearing a crop top wasn’t a great idea because she felt Hope’s hand burning her body up. And before Lizzie could even acknowledge the butterflies fluttering in her stomach making her sick, Hope’s hands caressed her back until they found their place around Lizzie’s neck and pulled the girl closer. Hope’s forehead was against hers and Hope looked at Lizzie so tenderly and lovingly that it hurt. 

Her heart exploded from love, she was used to Hope’s eyes and hers always meeting in the middle of a fight to make sure that the other was okay. She was used to their eyes meeting as soon as they were in the same room, to them having secret conversations and sharing feelings that they were both too scared to say out loud. But this, this was different because Hope was looking at her with certainty and Lizzie knew that she was so screwed because her palms were now sweaty at the sight of Hope Mikaelson biting her lips. And maybe she stared too long because Hope’s lips grew into a smirk and just like that Lizzie could now feel Hope’s hot breath hitting her lips. 

She closed her eyes expecting Hope’s lips on hers but instead she felt her clothes and hair becoming wet. What the hell. She opened her eyes and realized that it was pouring hard. They both stood up and started running in the woods towards school. Talk about a cold shower, thought Lizzie. Lizzie wanted to be mad at the weather for running this moment but Hope was holding her hand and laughing so really she couldn’t complain. 

********

Sparring with Hope was quite distracting, to say the least. After all, it wasn’t Lizzie’s fault if Hope decided to wear a sports bra and shorts, leaving nothing to Lizzie’s imagination. It wasn’t her fault if anytime she willed her eyes away from Hope’s abs, they somehow managed to stare back at Hope’s muscles which lead Lizzie to be a complete mess who barely managed to dodge Hope’s punches. 

Usually, Lizzie was competitive and even though Hope was, in fact, stronger than her she always put on a good fight and succeed to leave a few bruises on Hope. This wasn’t the case today and of course, Hope noticed and decided to comment on it.

Hope stopped sparring and looked at Lizzie with concern. « Is something wrong Lizzie? »

« What? No. Why? »

« You just seem off and you’re barely fighting back. »

« I didn’t sleep well last night. That’s all. » This was a lie. Lizzie had had an amazing dream including her favorite place in Mystic Falls with her favorite girl and kisses but Hope didn’t need to know that.

« Oh really, cause I think this is just some lame excuse to justify the fact that you’re once again losing against me. »

« Cocky much? » 

Confidence was written all over Hope’s face and she laughed and raised her brow.« Very much. »

Lizzie walked closer to her, narrowing her eyes at the tribid. « I could beat you easily if I wanted too, I was just playing nice. »

Hope smirked and Lizzie had to remind herself not to stare at her lips. « Bring it on then. »

« With pleasure,» said Lizzie as she charged towards her. Lizzie threw her fist at Hope. 

Hope ducked it. 

Lizzie pounded at her chest.

Hope caught her wrists. 

Lizzie felt trapped and attempted to free her hands. 

Hope’s grip got tighter.

Lizzie head-butted Hope. She felt dizzy, she was sure that this was going to leave a bruise on both of their foreheads.

Hope fell on the floor. 

Lizzie straddled her and pinned her down. 

Hope hit Lizzie. Hard. She tasted blood in her mouth.

Hope slammed Lizzie against the wall. Lizzie winced at the noise of her back hitting the wall.

Lizzie struggled to free herself from Hope’s constraint making Hope pressed her body on Lizzie’s.

« Remember when you said you could beat me. That was a good joke. » Hope chuckled and Lizzie groaned and tried to push Hope away. 

Lizzie rolled her eyes and looked down at Hope. She hated losing. « Fuck you, Hope. »

Hope laughed again because she loved how cute Lizzie was when she was angry. « Aww, Liz, don’t be a sore loser. You’ll win another time. »

Lizzie stopped fighting back but Hope remained still trapping Lizzie against the wall. They were both painting and Lizzie couldn’t help but enjoy the warmth of Hope’s body against hers. Her heart skipped a beat when Hope’s hand linger on her forehead.

« Round two? » asked Lizzie not wanting to accept her defeat.

« Hell no. I do not want to get head-butted by you again. It hurts. »

« Sorry. But I wanted to win, plus I am sure I hurt myself more by doing that. »

« Yeah, you’re going to get a bump. We should put some ice on it before it gets worst. »

Lizzie shrugged. « It doesn’t hurt right now though. »

Hope touched the bruise on her forehand and Lizzie winced. 

« Can you magically make it disappear? » a pouting Lizzie asked and Hope nodded.

She put one hand on Lizzie’s bruise and held Lizzie’s jaw to prevent her from moving. « This might hurt a little so don’t move. Okay? »

Lizzie nodded and Hope whispered a spell. « Done, » Hope said but let her hand caress Lizzie’s check and Lizzie couldn’t help but lean into her touch.

« Thank you, Hope. »

Once again, Lizzie drowned in Hope’s ocean eyes and the world stopped spinning as Hope tiptoed and moved to close the distance between their lips. Lizzie’s hands settled on Hope’s waist. She held her breath and… nothing. Nothing happened because Penelope entered the room and Hope must have heard her footsteps because she pulled away and was now facing the door expectantly.

« Hey! Hope Alaric is waiting for you in his office. He found what could kill the new monster. »

« Okay, thanks, Penelope. Lizzie, I’ll see you later. » Lizzie nodded and Hope left the room.

Penelope turned her attention on Lizzie and smirked. « Are you okay? You seem out of breath, » Penelope said faking concern. Lizzie rolled her eyes because of course Penelope somehow managed to understand the tension going on in the room she walked in.

*****

Lizzie strolled through the woods and enjoyed the fresh air. She looked up at the sky and smiled to herself when she noticed the huge and unusual amount of stars shining through the night. When Hope was in Malivore, she had spent most of her time in the woods staring at the stars. Somehow, watching them glow made her longing for Hope and her loneliness more bearable. But she wasn’t alone anymore because hope was back and awaiting her at their spot which only made this night better. 

This fact, though, didn’t impact her yearning for Hope, it seemed to have made it only stronger. Whenever the tribid wasn’t around, she would crave her presence, her touch, her voice and sometimes just the sight of her. Because even the simple act of glance at Hope’s figure, face and eyes would calm her down and appease her wounded hurt. 

Lizzie was in love with Hope, her best friend who used to be her worst enemy after that dead bitch Dana. And she was fine with it, she had been for a while now so her heart skipping a beat whenever she locked eyes with Hope quickly became a habit, probably a bad one for her health. She was fine with it because she knew that half of the students in the Salvatore boarding school were in love with her too, even her sister did too at some point. 

But then, she wasn’t anymore because Hope would act or say things that would make her wonder about Hope’s feelings. Especially when she would catch Hope’s eyes on her lips or when Hope would let her lips linger on her cheek a bit too long for it to just be friendly. But she often just shrugged these wistful thoughts away. After all, how could Hope love her when she barely loved herself, she was so damaged and was always on the verge of a mental breakdown. 

At least she did until she found her lips inches away from Hope’s lustful ones just too many times to only be coincidences. So she promised herself that she would confront Hope about it because Lizzie always spoke for herself and she certainly didn’t plan to play this nerve-wracking game of will we won’t we with Hope.

When she spotted Hope, the latter smiled at her and her lips immediately stitched upward. She didn’t notice the mic in her hands until she was surrounded by Hope’s mesmerizing voice singing to her wonderful by oasis.

« Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now, you should have somehow realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now. »

Lizzie gasped as she listened to Hope’s voice. She never thought that Hope could sing as if the tribid wasn’t already talented and gifted enough.

« Backbeat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now. »

The passion so obviously expressed through Hpe’s voice and stare made Lizzie dizzy as she wondered if this was even real or just another dream. Hope had been hunting her nights for a while now. 

« And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know-how. »

Hope walked towards Lizzie and smiled before taking a shaky breath and singing again.

« Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my Wonderwall. »

Lizzie bit her lips trying to hide a laugh from leaving her lips as it finally hit her that Hope was coping her favorite scene from Lucifer. She marveled at the fact that Hope could be so cheesy for her. Her eyes glistened from contentment. 

« Wow, I didn’t know you could sing. »

Hope smiled. « I never really sang in front of people. »

« Not even in front of Landon? »

Hope’s eyes met Lizzie’s one. « No. »

Lizzie looked away, not being able to handle the intensity of Hope’s stare. « Okay. »

« Lizzie, are you gonna be as obvious as Eve. » Hope smirked and got closer to the blonde. « I mean it, Lizzie, everyone words that I just sang. That’s how you make me feel. »

Lizzie started deeply into Hope’s eyes and when she only found sincerity in them she gasped. « Really? »

Hope brushed her fingers against Lizzie’s cheeks and Lizzie leaned on her touch. « When I was in Malivore, only thinking about you appeased me and made me forget about how tired and afraid I was. And when I came back, I only found peace in your arms. No one grounds me and understands me the way that you do. No one makes me feel so warm inside. No one makes me want to sing a love song or do some cheesy grand gesture. No one but you. »

Lizzie’s heart was racing and she was tearing up. Her heart was exploding from happiness. A huge grin appeared on her face and she wrapped her hands around Hope’s face while Hope tiptoed and pulled her towards her and their lips finally met. Unconsciously, Lizzie immediately siphoned magic from Hope making them both moan from the sudden power running through their veins. Hope’s hands ran through her blonde locks as Lizzie deepened the kiss. Goosebumps appeared on Lizzie’s skin as Hope’s hand then caressed her neck.

Lizzie pulled away when oxygen became an issue and rested her forehead against Hope’s. Lizzie closed her eyes and smiled as relief took over her body. She had been craving this for so long and knowing that Hope did too was so comforting. For so long, she thought her feelings weren’t reciprocated by Hope but they were. 

She opened her eyes and met Hope’s ocean eyes. « I love you, » she whispered.

Hope grinned and kissed her again. No more words were needed as their lips spoke another language.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall liked it!! Let me know your thoughts in the comments or on twitter @hizzieendgame


End file.
